List of programmes broadcast by RTÉ
This is an incomplete list of current and historical television programmes produced for Raidió Teilifís Éireann (RTÉ) of Ireland. RTÉ also shows a range of foreign produced shows. Table of contents *TV Programmes made or commissioned by RTÉ **0-12 — A — B — C — D — E — F — G — H — I — J — K — L — M — N — O — P — Q — R — S — T — U — V — W — X — Y — Z *Foreign shows broadcast by RTÉ **Present shows **Past shows **Young people's programming *Special events These are shown on RTÉ One and RTÉ Two, not TG4. Television programmes made or commissioned by RTÉ 0-12 *''2Phat *''2TV *''21st Century Child'' *''7 Days'' *''12 to 1'' *''30 Things to do with your SSIA'' *''100 Years A *''About the House'' *''Action Station Saturday'' *''Aftershock:Rising after Redundancy' *''The Afternoon Show'' *''Against the Head'' *''All Kinds of Everything'' *''Anois is Arís'' *''Anonymous'' *''Anything Goes'' *''Ask Anna'' *''Après Match'' *''Atlantean'' *''Auld Ones'' B *''Bachelors Walk'' *''Bazil's Culture Clash'' *''The Beatbox'' *''Best Bitz From Back Den'' *''Beyond the Hall Door'' *''Bibi'' *''The Big Bite'' *''The Big Bow Wow'' *''The Big Money Game'' *''The Big Stew'' *''The Big Top'' *''Bin Bling'' *''Blackboard Jungle'' *''The Blizzard of Odd'' *''Bon Voyage'' *''Bosco'' *''Bracken'' *''Breaking Ball'' *''Brendan O'Carroll's Hot Milk and Pepper'' *''Brides of Franc'' *''Broadsheet'' *''Bull Island'' *''Buntús Cainte'' *''Buried Alive'' C *''Cabin Fever'' *''The Cafe'' *''The Cassidy's'' *''Caught in a Free State'' *''Celebrity Bainisteoir'' *''Celebrity Farm'' *''Celebrity Jigs 'n' Reels'' *''Chain Reactions'' *''Challenging Times'' *''Charity You're A Star'' *''Check Up'' *''Class Act'' *''Close Encounters with Keith Barry'' *''Class Reunion'' *''The Clinic'' *''The Colony'' *''Come West Along the Road'' *''Coiscéim'' *''Couched'' *''The Craig Doyle Show'' *''Crimecall'' *''Crimeline'' *''Cromwell in Ireland'' *''Customs'' D *''Dáithí Lacha'' *''The Daniel O'Donnell Show'' *''Dan & Becs'' *''Delegation'' *''The Den''/''Den TV''/''Den 2'' *''Desperately Seeking Surgery'' *''Disasters'' *''Discovery'' *''Dilín Ó Deamhas'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The Disney Club'' *''Division'' *''Dodge the Question'' *''Don't Feed the Gondolas'' *''Dream Teams'' *''Drive'' *''Dustin's Daily News'' E *''Ear to the Ground'' *''Echo Island'' *''Eco Eye'' *''Ed Byrne's Just For Laughs/Neil Delamere's Just For Laughs'' *''The End'' *''The Ex-Files'' *''Exhibit "A" - The Art Show'' F *''Fáilte Towers'' *''Fair City'' *''Fallout'' *''Fame and Fortune'' *''The Fame Game'' *''Faraway Up Close'' *''Farrell'' *''Father Ted'' *''Féach'' *''Fergus' Wedding'' *''Festival Folk'' *''Feud'' *''FISH'' *''Foreign Exchange'' *''Fortycoats & Co.'' *''From There to Here'' G *''Garda Patrol'' *''The Gay Byrne Music Show'' *''Gaybo's Grumpy Men'' *''Gerry Ryan's Hitlist'' *''Gerry Ryan Tonight'' *''GFI: Go For It'' *''Glenroe'' *''The Golden Voice of Ireland'' *''Good Grief Moncrief'' *''Gridlock'' H *''Hands'' *''Hanging with Hector'' *''Hall's Pictorial Weekly'' *''Hands On'' *''Haughey'' *''Head 2 Toe'' *''Health Squad'' *''Hidden History'' *''Holiday Home Detectives'' *''Home Truths'' *''House of Love'' *''Househunters'' *''Househunters in the Sun'' *''How Long Will You Live?'' *''How Low Can You Go?'' I *''I Dare Ya'' *''iD Two'' *''I'm An Adult, Get Me Out Of Here!'' *''In Search of the Pope's Children'' *''In the Name of the Fada'' *''In Vision'' *''Insurrection'' *''Ireland's Generation Game'' *''It's A Family Affair'' *''It's My Party'' *''It's Not the Answer'' J *''Jam'' *''Jackpot'' *''The Jason Byrne Show'' *''Jo Maxi *''Jokerman'' *''Joy in the Hood'' K *''Karl Spain Wants a Woman'' *''Kennedy'' *''Kenny Live'' *''Killinaskully'' *''Know Your Sport'' L *''Labhair Gaeilge Linn'' *''LANGERLAND.TV'' *''The Last Broadcast'' *''The Last Furlong'' *''The Late Late Music Show'' *''The Late Late Show'' *''The Late Late Toy Show'' *''Leaders' Questions'' *''Léargas'' *''Legal Eagles'' *''Legend'' *''Let Me Entertain You'' *''Lifeline'' *''Live at Three'' *''The Live Mike'' *''Livin' with Lucy'' *''The Lucy Kennedy Show'' *''The Lyrics Board'' M *''Mailbag'' *''Make 'Em Laugh'' *''Makin' Jake'' *''Maybe Baby'' *''Melrose Place'' *''Meet the Family'' *''Millionaire'' *''The Modest Adventures of David O'Doherty'' *''Monday Night Soccer'' *''Mono'' *''The Morbegs'' *''Mountain and Meadow'' *''The Movie Show'' *''MT-USA'' *''Murphy's America'' *''Murphy's Australia'' *''Murphy's Golden Movies'' *''Murphy's Micro-Quiz-M'' *''My So-Called Life'' N *''Nabb'd'' *''Naked Camera'' *''Nation Builders'' *''Nationwide'' *''news2day'' *''Newsbeat'' *''Newsround'' *''Nighthawks'' *''No Disco'' *''No Experience Required'' *''No Frontiers'' O *''Off the Rails'' *''Off the Record'' *''Oireachtas Report'' *''On Home Ground'' *''Only Fools Buy Horses'' *''Open House'' *''Operation Transformation'' *''Other Voices'' *''Out of the Blue'' P *''The Panel'' *''The Pat Kenny Show'' *''Pajo and the Salty Frog'' *''Pajo's Junkbox'' *''Paths to Freedom'' *''People in Need Telethon'' *''Play it Again Des'' *''Play the Game'' *''The Podge and Rodge Show'' *''Pot Luck'' *''A Prayer at Bedtime'' *''The Premiership/Premier Soccer Saturday'' *''Prime Time'' *''Prime Time Investigates'' *''Proof'' *''Prosperity'' *''Public Account'' *''Pure Mule'' Q *''Questions and Answers'' *''Quicksilver'' *''Quizone'' R *''Radharc'' *''Rachel Allen: Bake!'' *''Rachel's Favourite Food'' *''Read Write Now'' *''Reeling in the Years'' *''The Restaurant'' *''Reverb'' *''The Riordans'' *''Rip-Off Republic'' *''RTÉ News: Nine O'Clock'' *''RTÉ News: One O'Clock'' *''RTÉ News: Six One'' *''RTÉ News on Two'' *''Ros na Run'' *''Roy'' *''Ryan Confidential'' *''Ryantown'' S *''Sattitude'' *''Saturday Live'' *''Saturday Night With Miriam'' *''The Saturday Show'' *''Scannal! *''A Scare at Bedtime'' *''School Around the Corner'' *''Scope'' *''Scratch Saturday'' *''Seachtain - The Week'' *''Secret Sights'' *''Secrets'' *''Seoige (and O'Shea)'' *''Seven Ages'' *''Sex & Sensibility'' *''Show House'' *''Show Me the Money'' *''So You Want To Be Taoiseach'' *''Soupy Norman'' *''The Spike'' *''The Sports Files'' *''Sports Scene'' *''Star Stream'' *''The State of Us'' *''Stew'' *''Strumpet City'' *''Súil Thart'' *''Summertime'' *''The Sunday Game'' *''Sunday Sport'' T *''Talkabout'' *''Tangents'' *''Telly Bingo'' *''Test the Nation'' *''Thou Shalt Not Kill'' *''Three 60'' *''Today Tonight'' *''Tolka Row'' *''Top 20 GAA Moments'' *''Townlands'' *''Treasure Island'' *''The Treaty'' *''The Trump Card'' *''Trom agus Éadrom'' *''True Lives'' *''TTV'' *''Tubridy Tonight'' *''Tuesday File'' *''Turas Teanga'' *''Two Tube'' *''TX'' U *''The Unbelievable Truth'' *''Up and Running'' *''Up for the Match'' *''Upwardly Mobile'' V *''Vets on Call'' *''Video File'' *''The View'' W *''Wanderlust'' *''Wanderly Wagon'' *''The Week in Politics'' *''What's the Story?'' *''When Dreams Come True'' *''Where in the World'' *''Whistleblower'' *''Who Do You Think You Are?'' *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? Ireland'' (defunct and merged with the original UK version in 2002, which is also shown on RTÉ) *''Wildtrack'' *''Winning Streak'' *''Women of the Goldrush'' *''Would You Believe'' X *''X-it File'' *''X-it Poll'' Y *''You're A Star'' *''YUMee'' Foreign shows broadcast by RTÉ Present shows *''24'' *''Alias'' *''Becker'' *''Blue Heelers'' *''Criminal Minds'' *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' *''CSI: Miami'' *''CSI: NY'' *''Dallas'' *''Desperate Housewives"Desperate Housewives". RTÉ. Accessed 5 April 2009. *Doctors'' *''EastEnders'' *''Entourage"Entourage". RTÉ. Accessed 5 April 2009. *ER'' *''Father Ted'' *''Frasier'' *''Friends'' *''Grey's Anatomy"Grey's Anatomy". RTÉ. Accessed 5 April 2009. *Home and Away'' – around two months behind Australia *''Hope and Faith'' *''Joey'' *''Law & Order'' *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' *''Little Britain'' *''Lost"Lost". RTÉ. Accessed 5 April 2009. *Mad Men"Mad Men". RTÉ. Accessed 5 April 2009. *Missing'' *''Monk'' *''Murder Call'' *''Neighbours'' *''Prison Break"Prison Break". RTÉ. Accessed 5 April 2009. *Private Practice"Private Practice". RTÉ. Accessed 5 April 2009. *Punk'd'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Shortland Street'' *''Scrubs'' *''Seinfeld'' *''That '70s Show'' *''The Book Group'' *''The Larry Sanders Show'' *''The Secret Life of Us'' *''The Larry Sanders Show'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Twin Peaks'' *''Six Feet Under'' *''Stargate SG1'' *''Ugly Betty'' *''Viva La Bam'' *''The West Wing'' *''Whoopi'' Past shows *''Da Ali G Show'' *''Dynasty'' *''Falcon Crest'' *''Hart to Hart'' *''Minder'' *''Monty Python's Flying Circus'' *''Murder, She Wrote'' *''Reba'' *''Remington Steele'' *''Scarecrow and Mrs King'' *''Top of the Pops'' *''The A-Team'' *''The Sullivans'' *''Simon and Simon'' *''Star Trek'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *''V'' Young people's programming *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill and His Best Friend Corky'' *''Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog'' *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3/''Super Mario World (TV series)/''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show'' *''New Scooby Doo Mysteries'' *''The Animal Shelf'' *''The Animals of Farthing Wood (TV series)'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Barney & Friends'' *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Care Bears'' *''Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue'' (1994-2004 on RTE Two) *''Casper'' *''Chucklewood Critters'' *''Dawdle The Donkey'' *''Defenders of the Earth'' *''Dennis the Menace'' *''Dennis & Knasher'' *''Dex Hamilton'' *''Dinobabies'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''Famous Five: On the Case'' *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' *''Franny's Feet'' *''Gordon the Garden Gnome'' *''Grossology'' *''Hi-5'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''Kid vs. Kat'' *''Kim Possible'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''The Magic School Bus'' (1994–2001) *''Marsupilami'' *''Merrie Melodies'' *''Noah's Island'' *''Noddy'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Pokemon (TV series)'' *''Power Rangers *''The Riddlers'' (1989–1998) *''Rugrats'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' *''Scruff'' *''Shaun The Sheep'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Sister, Sister'' *''Sonic The Hedgehog (TV series)'' *''Sonic Underground'' *''Sonic X'' *''Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' *''Spot (TV series)'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 series)'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 series)'' *''Timmy Time'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Tom & Jerry Kids'' *''Totally Spies'' *''Tracey McBean'' *''Tractor Tom'' *''Tutenstein'' *''Tweenies'' *''Two Tube'' *''Unfabulous'' *''Wild Instinct'' *''Wisdom of the Gnomes'' *''Wishbone'' *''Woof!'' (1988–1997) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' Special events Miscellaneous *Festival of World Cultures"Festival of World Cultures". RTÉ. Accessed 5 April 2009. *''The Late Late Toy Show"The Late Late Toy Show". RTÉ. Accessed 5 April 2009. *People in Need Telethon"RTÉ People in Need Telethon 2007". RTÉ. Accessed 5 April 2009. *People of the Year Awards"The People of the Year Awards". RTÉ. Accessed 5 April 2009. *The Rose of Tralee"Rose of Tralee 2006". RTÉ. Accessed 5 April 2009."2008 Regional Roses". RTÉ. Accessed 5 April 2009. *Saint Patrick's Festival (including Skyfest)"St Patrick's Festival Coverage". RTÉ. Accessed 5 April 2009. Music *Eurovision Dance Contest"Eurovision Dance Contest 2008". RTÉ. Accessed 5 April 2009. *Eurovision Song Contest"Eurovision 2007". RTÉ. Accessed 5 April 2009."Eurovision Song Contest 2009". RTÉ. Accessed 5 April 2009. *Meteor Music Awards"The Meteor Ireland Music Awards". RTÉ. Accessed 5 April 2009. Sport *Olympic Games *FIFA World Cup *UEFA European Football Championship *UEFA Champions League *Rugby World Cup *Six Nations Championship *League of Ireland Premier Division References Category:RTÉ television * RTE